The invention relates to a displacement sensor for an actuating drive, particularly in a vehicle, having an actuating motor and a power takeoff member of the actuating drive.
Such displacement sensors serve to determine the actual position of the part to be moved by the actuating drive, and to output an actual signal accordingly. If desired, this actual signal can then be supplied to a control device that performs a comparison of the actual and command positions and takes appropriate steps if they do not adequately match, for example by readjusting the actuating drive accordingly until the command position is attained.